Colonels
Colonels are characters in Just Cause 2. .]] Description Colonels are high-ranking members of the Panau Military. They can be found at numerous locations throughout Panau, but are generally located inside military bases and cities. Colonels are about 8 feet tall, armed with heavy weaponry and are equipped with red armour that is virtually impenetrable. They are also surrounded by a team of highly trained and heavily armed officers. Small arms, such as low-level Pistols, will not penetrate the armour. A few headshots will reduce health quickly though. During Panau's enormous military increase tax dollars were wasted to give Colonels huge paychecks. Almost all Colonels have large mansions (some are stationed at their estates), most have their own private helicopters, one has a private jet and one has a solo propeller plane. . Colonels are quite tall. If Rico is 180 cm (about 6 ft), the colonel must be about 240-250 cm (about 7.5 ft).]] The standing place of a colonel is scripted to give Level 2 Heat if the player gets inside. However, this will not vanish after the colonel is assassinated. Instead, the area will always be restricted, but getting inside will also cause all military traffic to approach your position, and if spotted, you will get Level 2 Heat. This can be a serious problem on several places that have mounted guns or firepower that is much greater than yours, but also in Panau City and other civilian settlements, if you don't want to be disturbed in your activities by hostile Panau Military troops. Evading heat a few times may cause the restriction to disappear. Reputation There are many different colonels. Most of them have strange hobbies and/or personalities. The reputation and activities stated about many of the colonels in the PDA, are often against military morale. Many colonels drink, smuggle, cultivate drugs and more. Examples of their diversity: *One colonel has created a small black market for weapons at his location. Rico can't use that market, but all three of the main Panauan factions buy their weapons there. *Some colonels are very good at following the rules and stand very close to the president. *At least two of them are very good at "sport torture". **Sutan. **Rany Kiandee. *About 3 of them are heroes of the people. They keep criminals out of their areas of influence and generally keep the peace. **Sulung is a hero to the people for protecting their poroperty from criminals. **Shved has been called "the most pleasant man in Panau". **Che Soon championed the distribution of poliomyelitis vaccine for the poor, which payed off for the national economy. *Bamert has been stationed to a remote base in the cold mountains, as a punishment. *Two are scientists: **Adiputera "is known to have a background in rocket science and satellite research". **Ranjan develops new types of Radars. *Bertrand supposedly travels a lot and is difficult to locate, but unfortunately he only appears at one base in the game. As a result, that base has two colonels. *Abdul Ishak is an arrogant colonel who takes his religion to a whole new level, punishing fellow soldiers for "Breathing in an unholy manner" among other things. Ways to assassinate :"Colonels are heavily armoured. Go for headshots!" - The in-game description when first encountering a colonel. *Rocket Launcher and Grenade Launcher. **Rockets from a helicopter or plane. Direct hits will often kill the Colonel and his entire entourage. *Explosives (Fragmentation Grenade and Triggered Explosives). **Both types of explosives can be thrown at colonels. These are very effective. **Triggered explosives can be placed on a car. Drive towards the colonels post, jump out and detonate when the car reaches him. This may be easier to do in an armoured vehicle as normal vehicles might be blown up before it can have any chance of reaching the colonel *Minigun (aircraft guns included). Spraying the area with gunfire is effective. Their armor is not resistant to minigun rounds. *Sniping a headshot (their heads are unarmoured). Low-level weapons except explosives take at least 3 headshots to eliminate a colonel. Sniping them from afar allows for a quick escape. Staying at a good range will also make you only get "Pre-Heat", which means that you are undetected by the military and the heat will decrease fast. Sniper rifles are a better method of long range assassination as it has high power, long range and can outgun small firearms. This is very good in high places such as Panau City, however at closer ranges any gun can do it. *They can also be killed by being driven over at high speeds. Motorcycles inflict less damage than other vehicles. Usually, Colonels are in a military base. Therefore, it's easy to hijack an armoured vehicle and, provided you have enough speed, you can kill him (and his backup soldiers) in one hit. *Melee attacks using the Protec Grappler G3 are an effective and ammo-conserving method of eliminating Colonels. A few, clean, close up strikes to the Colonel, will result in a successful assassination. However it is recommended to obtain a few armor upgrades and have a good general idea of a feasible escape route via grappling hook before attempting the task. This method is especially effective in urban areas such as Panau City where escape via Grapple Hook is easy to accomplish. **Hitting or grappling them quickly to make them become vulnerable and then making headshots can be even more effective as it gives you time to get his head in your crosshairs before he can fight back. This method is really funny to do as the unfortunate colonel will either be falling over or stumbling backwards depending whether you whack him or grapple him. *They can be killed by crashing an aircraft into them. *They can also be killed by attaching an object like a Baby Panay statue head to a helicopter and be hit with full force of the swing. If that doesn't work, you didn't hit him at all. *Dragging them behind a plane. The colonel will be scraped along the side or roof very violently with plenty of blood emitting from him. The colonel can then be detached from your plane and left to freefall to his death. *Lifting them up with a helicopter and then hitting them like a wrecking ball into objects or just dropping them from a gargantuan height. *Attaching a vehicle or explosive barrel to a helicopter, flying up into the skies and beginning to swing the helicopter around in a circle-like formation so that the object you have grappled to your chopper will start swinging too-- let go of the object and promptly (and accurately) assure it flies into the colonel and explodes. This is also a good way of softening up a military base for an attack. *Attach 2 - 7 triggered explosives onto a vehicle (depending on the mass, size and max speed of it) and begin driving it towards the colonel and his men at full speed. Note: do not drive directly at the colonel, but towards the side a little. Make sure that you have enough time to ensure the car flies towards the colonel as you jump out and detonate the explosives. killing the colonel indefinately and most of his men. (Make sure you have enough time to jump and detonate the bombs. The timing on this is a bit tricky. This is also known as the "Iraqi Style" way to kill a Colonel.) Reward Each time you defeat a colonel, you'll receive 1000 chaos points, $5000 and also the morale in the area will supposedly be reduced. This can also be means of unlocking the next mission. There won't really be any effect on the soldiers; the loss of morale is just text on the screen. You will unlock the "Professional Hitman" achievement if you kill 25 colonels. List of colonels, by area There's a total of 50 colonels in Panau. An in-game list of colonels can be found in the PDA. 'Berawan Besar Mountains' 'East Tanah Raya' 'Lautan Lama Desert' 'Panau Tengah Bay' 'Pelaut Archipelago' 'Ramai Rakyat Islands' 'Seletan Archipelago' 'Senjakala Islands' 'West Tanah Raya' External links to maps *Interactive map at "Playstation league". *A bigger, more detailed map. Trivia *The names of colonels Bertrand, Shved, Bamert, Relutzu, and Wright were the result of a colonel-naming contest conducted by Eidos. *Colonels are the most armoured enemy in game, having nearly twice as much max health as Rico does. *No colonels have a picture of themselves in the PDA database, even if it's a photo space at every profile. *During certain missions, colonels that do not count towards the overall amount of colonels killed may appear, serving as the player's objective. An example of this is Colonel Chen in the mission "The Broader Scope". Gallery Colonels.jpg|Colonel locations in East Tanah Raya. Colonel jc2.jpg|Seen through the sight of a Sniper Rifle. Colonel JC2.png|The PDA picture of all Colonels. JC2 PelaultArchipelago.jpg|Colonels in Pelaut Archipelago. JC2 PanauTengahBay.jpg|Colonels in Panau Tengah Bay. Rany Kiandee.png|All colonels have multiple bodyguards. Videos left|500px Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Just Cause 2